


I get off

by shinsuba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College, M/M, Roommates, klance as fuck, probably nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinsuba/pseuds/shinsuba
Summary: "So," Lance started, his face already in a nice shade of rosy pink, "last night-"Keith cut him off sharply, not bothering to look up from his waffle, knowing that If he did his voice would catch, "Yeah, that was a crazy storm." He made a point of fiddling with his spoon, "I could barley hear myself think."Lance knew he was lying, and Keith knew that he knew he was lying, but it didn't matter, because it wouldn't happen again... right?****AKA horny college roommates Lance and Keith have rooms right beside each other, and both seem to get hot and bothered listening to the other masturbate.





	1. Opening notes

Inspired by I Get Off from Halestorm, really just me being a thirty hoe, enjoy


	2. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really short 2 chapter fic. None of the stuff is really in detail, more or less just hinting at the sin? It's not really porn and it doesn't really have a plot, but here it is anyway. It was written shittily at 2am during finals week so I could find happiness again, so please don't expect a masterpiece, but I hope you kind of enjoy it, and constructive criticism is always welcome.

Even since he was young, Keith loved the sounds of a thunderstorm, and that didn't change when he moved into a shitty apartment where he really couldn't hear the rain hitting the side of the building, except for the slight leaky spot on his window, allowing water to drip down into a bucket he had set up. 

Of course, as much as they calmed him, it wasn't enough to let him fall asleep before 2 am, giving him 4 hours before he had to get up for his morning shift, followed directly by his history of art class. And, as he laid in bed, perfectly still, listening to the soft rumble of thunder in the distance, his mind wandered. His thoughts were pretty well only consumed by thoughts of his school work, and plans for after it, because as an Abnormal Psychology major, he still enjoyed his art classes better, somehow finding peace in sketching the live models that sometimes came to pose for them. All the models were attractive in a different way, creating an interesting array of sketches in his book, but Keith definitely had a favorite.

The tan, brown haired boy residing in the room next to him was a regular model for that class, which was were they met, and Keith would be lying if he said that he hadn't sketched him a few times when he wasn't posing for it. Mostly just the lopsided grin that he had while teasing people over things, but he also had the occasional domestic stuff. The way Lance's hair sat when he had just woken up and forgotten that he had a roommate, a beautiful mop of curly hair that Keith was only lucky enough to see once, but had stuck in his memory well enough for him to transfer it to paper. And, as much as Keith would deny the fact, there may be a couple drawings of Lance in his pajama pants, shirtless, just admiring the sun rising. 

On the day when Keith was inspired to draw those had also been the day that he had realized that most of his sketch books were filled with this beautiful guy. It was embarrassing, and the only one who knew about it was his older brother Shiro, who thought it was Keith's cute way of pining, which it totally wasn't.

A sharp crack of thunder brought Keith back to reality, making him realize that he had been staring at the same spot for the past 10 minutes. As he was about to lull back into his thoughts, a soft whimper caught his attention. It took him a second to register that the noise had came from the room beside him. It always surprised Keith when he was able to hear what was going on in Lance's room, though considering how thin the walls were, he could probably hear Lance cough. Though, for all of the 4 months they had been living together, Keith would have never guessed Lance was afraid of thunderstorms.

As Keith tried to think back to previous storms they had, he honestly couldn't find any behavior of Lance's that would suggest he had a fear. One of the first ones they had after moving in together, Lance had even gone out on the balcony, which was really only big enough for one person, and had danced. It was more a swing of the hips than anything, but he was so ecstatic to be standing in the rain-

His thoughts were cut short again when a harsh gasp sounded from Lance's room. Keith knew then that he must have been having a nightmare. The only time Lance was ever this vocal during the night was when he was watching movies, and during nightmare. He knew there was no use in trying to wake him up though, as he usually had his door locked, and trying to wake him though a wall didn't work very well. So, Keith unplugged his phone and started riffling around in his night table for headphones, trying not to listen to the noises Lance was making, most of which were muffled, as if he had his face in his pillow. 

As he got his headphones ready, he finally understood the sounds. They weren't just gasps, they were the same word repeated. No. Not a word. A single name. What he was hearing was his own name, in a hushed gasp- nope. It was definitely a moan. Lance was moaning Kieth's name...

As Keith came to this realization, he froze, not even bothering to breath, and listened. Sure enough he could hear sharp, shaky breathes around the moans, paired with a steady rustling noise, which Keith could only assume was from his duvet. His mind immediately went to Lance's face. He imagined him with glazed over, hooded eyes, sweat beads shining on every visible patch of skin. With that image taking over his every thought, he sat up on his bed, sitting against the wall connected to Lance's. His stomach twisted, his pants growing tighter than he thought was even possible. 

Keith slipped his hand under his waist band, using the other to ground him on the bed, and closed his eyes, stroking himself softly, trying to picture Lance doing the same motion. As his motions slowly sped up, he didn't try to stay quite. He let Lance's name slip his lips, his gasps loud and steady. 

It didn't take long for the apartment to go back to being silent, and only then did Keith realize that it had stopped raining all together, leaving a quiet peace, and Keith decided that, as much as he likes rainstorms, the quietness that follows was his favorite weather.


End file.
